


Смотри только на меня

by Leytenator



Series: "Близость" [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Ragnarok, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Продолжение фиков"Темнота и золото"и"Последняя сказка"- Мне нравится, когда ты слушаешься моих советов. Видишь, от них нет никакого вреда.- Разве что в постели. И то еще стоит проверить.





	Смотри только на меня

Кровать, безусловно, самое удобное место на всем корабле. Но Тор смотрит на кресло в глубине своей комнаты с такой ехидной усмешкой, что не остается ничего, кроме как подтолкнуть его туда.  
Тем более, Локи стал весьма искусен в подталкивании брата в нужном направлении.  
Тор садится и сразу же широко расставляет ноги. В уголках его губ поблескивают крохотные молнии, он ерошит короткие волосы, а потом медленно опускает руку и похлопывает по бедру жестом одновременно неловким и нетерпеливым. Приглашающим.  
Локи фыркает.  
Ну уж нет.  
\- Развернись, - говорит он и сразу же добавляет со смешком: - Вместе с креслом, братец, меня интересует только твоя передняя сторона. Пока что.  
Тор перестает улыбаться и молча разворачивает кресло, встречаясь взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале. Локи кажется, что сейчас между его гладкой поверхностью и прищуренным глазом Тора пройдет разряд, и толстое стекло треснет, разлетится по всей комнате мелким крошевом, жадно вопьется осколками в кожу.  
\- Очень хорошо, - выдыхает он. - Мне нравится, когда ты слушаешься моих советов. Видишь, от них нет никакого вреда.  
\- Разве что в постели. И то еще стоит проверить.  
Локи медленно кивает.  
\- Хорошо, пока что я буду раздавать их только там.  
\- Снова "пока что".  
\- Ты предпочел бы "только сегодня"? "Никогда"? "Отныне и вовеки"?  
Тор молчит, и воздух в комнате становится густым и влажным, словно перед грозой. Так темно, что Локи не видит ничего, кроме сидящего в кресле брата, напряженного как взведенная пружина. Когда Тор стискивает ладонь в кулак, Локи сглатывает и делает шаг к двери.  
Дурак. Не нужно было откровенничать. Особенно - с тем единственным, с кем так хотелось быть откровенным.  
Кулак разжимается, пальцы манят к себе осторожным жестом, каким подзывают дикого зверя.  
"Правильно, брат. Бойся меня.  
Потому что я боюсь сам".  
\- Я не знаю, Локи. Честно. Сейчас дело не во мне. Главное - чего хочешь ты?  
До кресла - всего пара шагов. До кресла - долгие столетия, нечеловечески трудный путь. Локи, к счастью, не человек: как бы ни было сложно, этот путь он прошел, и осталось совсем немного. Самое главное.  
Он останавливается между расставленных коленей Тора, замирает и смотрит сверху вниз - чертовски приятное положение. У Тора широкие горячие ладони, они скользят по бедрам очень осторожно, поддевают край рубашки, задирают до самого горла. Когда шершавые подушечки пальцев задевают соски, Локи вздрагивает всем телом от короткого разряда.  
\- Извини, - бормочет Тор.  
\- Еще.  
Тор замирает с его рубашкой в руках, комкает ее и отшвыривает прочь. Она дымится.  
Локи, возможно, - тоже.  
Он выскальзывает из объятий змеей, уворачивается от нетерпеливых ладоней и усаживается на колени Тора спиной к нему, чтобы видеть в зеркале их обоих. Лица пылают. Темнота пульсирует короткими сполохами, и они обжигают без того разгоряченную кожу.  
Локи чувствует поясницей стояк Тора и ерзает, пока не слышит над ухом короткий хриплый стон. "Потом, братец, потом. Сперва помучайся так, как я мучился все эти проклятые столетия".  
\- Еще, - повторяет Локи нетерпеливо и прикусывает губу, когда из его штанов выдирают с мясом застежку.  
Тор дышит в шею сорвано и часто, его пальцы подрагивают, едва ощутимо касаясь члена. Локи глядит на отражение брата со сведенными бровями и приоткрытым ртом и не может оторваться. Тор поднимает взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Локи, и наконец сжимает ладонь на влажной головке.  
Кажется, Локи кричит. Кажется, он просит о чем-то, выгибаясь всем телом, он сыплет проклятиями и давится словами. Он кончает и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на то, как лицо Тора становится ликом божества, которому хочется поклоняться, которое хочется с грохотом свергнуть с пьедестала, а потом возвести на него снова. За которое можно умереть. Ради которого стоит жить.  
Кресло под ними трещит, и они поднимаются на ноги, бредут к кровати, шатаясь как пьяные или после изматывающей битвы. Локи выиграл это сражение, и самое сладкое, что он выиграл его не один.  
Наверное, он обдирает руки, нетерпеливо стаскивая с брата броню, потому что когда тот целует его в центр ладони, кожу саднит. Тор целует запястья, сгиб локтя, ключицы, пока Локи не вырывается и не сжимает пальцы на его члене, жадно ловя губами стоны, сжирая их, упиваясь ими, не в силах утолить свою жажду. Он сползает ниже, берет в рот и дрожит всем телом, когда Тор запускает руку в его влажные волосы и тянет за них, заставляя отстраниться.  
\- Хочу тебя видеть, - хрипит он, и Локи чувствует его дрожь как свою, когда на пальцы выплескивается сперма.  
Локи ложится рядом с ним, лицом к лицу, сердце к сердцу, кожа к коже, так тесно, что не может быть ближе.  
\- Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты меня видел, - говорит он тихо и наконец закрывает глаза. - Только меня. Это все, чего я хочу.


End file.
